The Night Out
by xmellyxox
Summary: this is what may happen on an MIT night out... hope its okay;D
1. Chapter 1

**This is a one shot about an MIT Christmas party (not the one where Janet sleeps with Andy) but yeah, hope it's ok, I just wanted to write something that made the characters do 'some unexpected things' ;')**

**It wasn't supposed to be soooo fluffy but blame the fangirls ;D**

**Thank you to many of the girls for ideas! Love you lot3**

**Most the humour is courtesy of Jill :D**

**Chapter 1:**

"Come on, Rachel! Just drink it!" "Don't rush me Kevin! It's disgusting!" "Rachel, the idea of shots is that you drink it fast! You should be good at this!" "I SAID DON'T RUSH ME!"

They were sat in the pub across the road from the station, it was the Christmas bash, and they were having their first hour in the pub, waiting for everyone else to come before they went out on the Deansgate to get hammered. "Yay!" Kevin clapped as Rachel downed the shot glass. "That was actually pretty nice!" she said, laughing. "See! Told you!" Kevin said, childishly. "Shall we get going then? We don't want to have to carry you out" Gill said, picking up her bag. "Yeah sure, come on, let's go find some cabs." Janet said, standing up. It was a big bash, Gill, Julie, Janet, Rachel, Kevin, Lee, Pete, Mitch and Andy were all going out, Alison was due to come as well, but she couldn't get a child-minder and Tony was working nights.

An hour later they were comfortably huddled around a table in the club, closest to the dance floor. Kevin had bought them all vodka shots, due to Rachel's new love for them, and they were already on their second round when the club began to kick into life. "Three…two…one DRINK!" Gill shouted, downing her small glass. "Oh wow, that was strong" Julie said, bashing her fist on the table. "Getting old now aren't we fat arsed bitch? Can't hold the drink as well as us young'uns!" Gill said, stealing Kevin's shot glass before he had time to drink it. "Hey!" Kevin said, trying to grab it back. "Kevin, I am not being responsible for getting thrown out for underage drinking" Gill said, downing the next shot glass. Everyone at the table looked at her, trying to supress giggles. "What?" "Oh nothing…but, um, Gill I would pull your top up if I were you" Janet said, finishing her glass of white wine. Gill tried to sort her top out, nearly knocking over Julie's drink. Kevin began to snigger, "Be careful Boss, otherwise things may go tits up" Rachel spat her drink across the table, out straight towards Gill. "Kevin!" she wiped her mouth and stood up, I'll buy more drinks, same again?" she said, stumbling across to the bar. "Same again please" she said, fetching out her purse. "Actually, just do two of each, save us coming up for more" she pushed a load of money towards the bar tender and stumbled back towards the table.

As the night went on, more alcohol was drunk, and more suggestive movements were coming from the group. "Oh come and dance! I love this song!" Gill said, grabbing Julie's arm. "I don't think so lady! I'll just go and talk to Janet" Julie said, looking over at a blurry figure walking towards the door. "Fine, ill dance on my own then!" Gill said, standing on the chair. "Boss what are you doing?" Kevin said, holding her hand "Dancing! What? Am I too old to dance on a table now?" she said, standing up straight. She didn't hear Kevin's reply because she burst into song. "DANCING QUEEEEEN, YOUNG AND FREEEEE ONLY SEVENTEEEEEEN" Gill screeched, turning quite a few heads. "I love ABBA! In my younger days I used to go to their concerts with Julie!" The DJ turned the music up, causing a lot more dancing, whilst Gill was still going on the table, holding the bottle of wine she had bought in her bag.

"Hey" Julie slurred, following Janet. "Are you okay? Why aren't you coming over?" "I will in a minute, just needed some time…my marriage is falling apart, to be honest. Ever since the last Christmas party" Janet babbled. "Oh right, I heard a bit about last year's events, I didn't know if it was true though" Janet's head shot up, causing a massive headache to rise. "Who told you?" "No-one told me, I am a superintendent, I can work a lot of things out. Since the Geoff Hastings interview. Its ok, no-one else knows, I wasn't even sure myself till then, you didn't try to dissuade me" Julie stood up straight, lighting a cigarette for her and Janet. "I've heard a lot about Ade as well, from Gill. Don't have a go at her, she was worried about you" "Hmm, I've gone past the point of caring who knows now!" Janet said, wobbling on her heels. "Well, all I'm going to say is that I know I'm drunk, and probably won't remember saying this in the morning, but I'm here if you need to talk. Ade sounds like a prick. If he is willing to let someone as beautiful as you go-" "Ha!" Janet spluttered. "Look at me! I've drank a bottle to myself, I would rather sit here than over there, and I don't _know_ what is going on there!" Janet said, turning to look at Gill, who was now off the table, pressing her lips against Mitch. Julie began to laugh. "You are the prettiest woman in this pub tonight! I don't know what you talking about" Julie said, lifting Janet's chin with her fingers. "I'm not, second to you maybe" Janet said, looking at Julie's chest. "Hey, we're not comparing apples and melon's here" Julie said, staring into her eyes.

Janet began to feel faint. She wasn't sure whether it was because of the alcohol or the fact there was something going on here. _She had never looked at a woman like this before._ Julie dropped her cigarette and stubbed it out, she leaned in, and unsure of what was going to happen next. She was very drunk, but that didn't seem to matter when Janet leaned in too. Their lips met, the first time either of them had kissed another woman before, but it felt so right. Julie pushed the smaller woman against the wall, lifting her a little, kissing her more passionately. "Hey guys you've got to come and see this-" Rachel stopped dead when she saw her friend kissing another woman "Oh, sorry guys" Rachel said turning round. Janet and Julie broke apart, staring at Rachel. "Oh my gosh" Janet said. "Don't worry, I won't say anything. You two are cute! I just wanted to let you know, Kevin's trying to hook up with a drag queen" Rachel let a smile escape as she hurried back down the bar. "Maybe it's best if it stays as a kiss" Janet said, sliding out of Julie's arms and wobbling back towards the table. Julie dropped her head against the wall, and put her hands up to her face. _No one could kiss that good and it not mean anything._

"Where did you disappear of to? Where's Julie?" Gill slurred, lying on Mitch. "We just had a cigarette, what's going on here?" Janet said, waggling her finger between Mitch and Gill. Gill just blushed, and reached for her empty bottle of wine. "So where's Kevin?" Janet said, glancing around the club, trying not to catch Julie's eye. "Over there" Mitch pointed. "He's been chasing the woman all night, only thing is, he's so besotted with her he doesn't realise it's a man." Pete and Lee sniggered, waiting to see what was going to happen next.

Everyone wolf-whistled as Kevin kissed "her" but he had a shock of his life when he put his hand on "her" head, pulling the wig off. "YOU'RE A MAN" Kevin cried. "Yes, and so are you" the deep voice replied. "BUT I'm STRAIGHT" Kevin turned around and hotfooted it back to the table. "Alright Kev?" Rachel asked "Next time I think you should talk to the girl, before sticking your tongue down her throat." She raised her eyebrows and looked at him. "Ha-ha Rachel! Well, what do you say about you and me Bailey? It's only the rest of your life!" he finished his pint and slammed the glass down, looking into Rachel's eyes. "Well Kevin, I would love to take you up on that, but I don't want to be arrested for rape! "Rachel said, cocking her head. Gill burst into fits of giggles at Kevin's face. "Rape? How is it rape?" Kevin asked, forcing more giggles from Gill. "Oh you know, because you're underage!" Rachel said, finishing her glass.

"Come on! I want to dance! Who's coming?" Gill said, sitting up. "This song is such a dancy one!" "I'll come Boss!" Rachel said, bashing Kevin's hand away as he went to squeeze her leg. "Julie and Janet, are you coming?" Janet stared at Julie when Gill said that, "were not together" Janet said looking back towards Rachel. "Um, I never said you were, I just asked if you wanted to dance!" Gill said, looking confused. "Come on!" Gill ran off onto the dance floor, dragging Kevin and Rachel with her. "AND I GO BOM BOM BOMMMMMM" Gill began to sing. "What is this?!" Kevin shouted above the music. "It's called bom bom!" Gill said, tuning back into the song: "I'm a cat with a bass and drum, going around like bom bom bomm, what's moving and grooving, I like your style womping!" Rachel left the Gill and Kevin on the dance floor, and walked towards the table.

Janet glanced at Julie, who reached for her bag across the table. "I'm going to go now guys, it's nearly 2 o'clock, and I have a massive headache and don't feel too well. Tonight's been great, thank you for letting me join you, I know you hate me Kevin, but I appreciate you letting me tag along" "S'alright Ma'am, and I don't hate you, I just don't like you" he said, earning himself a slap on the leg by Gill. Julie began to giggle "Thanks Kev, I'll take that as a compliment. Bye guys" she said, looking at Janet. She gave a weak smile, and then began to walk away.

Rachel tapped Janet. "Go after her" she said, nodding towards Julie. "You looked like you were having fun" Janet shook her head, even though she really wanted to. "Now or never Jan" Rachel pushed, seeing Julie give a brief look behind. "I'll cover you" Rachel handed Janet her bag and stood up with her, balancing her. "Janet's off now guys" Rachel said, staring at Gill. She knew her Boss knew where Janet was going, and she seemed to agree with what Rachel was doing, although she probably couldn't string a coherent sentence together. "Go!" Rachel said, pushing Janet towards the door, handing her a note. "This is where her room is, she left it on the bar earlier when she asked to put the drinks on a tab" "Thanks Sherlock…do me another favour would you?" Janet stuttered. "Anything Jan, what?" "Have fun with Kevin" Janet winked and ran out of the pub as fast as she could without tripping.

Janet made her way up the stairs of the premier inn, next to the club and knocked on 104. After no reply she knocked again, harder. Janet heard Julie stumble around inside the room, and pulled open the door. Julie looked shocked to see Janet standing there. "What's up?" she said, leaning on the door. "Can I come in? I need to talk to you" Janet said, wiping her skirt. "Hmm" Julie moved away from the door, and began to walk away from Janet. Janet pushed the door shut and grabbed Julie's hand, spinning her around. She kissed her quickly; making sure Julie had caught up with it, and then kissed her for longer, pushing her against the wall. Julie pulled away, looking into Janet's eyes, still holding her waist. "I'm sorry Julie, for dropping you like that" Janet said, kissing her again. Julie began to relax, letting Janet boss her around. They tripped over each other's heels and landed on the bed. Their kisses were getting more intense, Janet was trying to undo the back of Julie's dress, whilst Julie had undone Janet's blouse. They broke apart for a brief second, looking into each other's eyes. "Are you sure?" Julie asked, timidly. "It's a bit late for that isn't it?" Janet said, giggling. "I'm serious Janet" Julie said, standing up. "It's a big thing, _this. _I don't want to go any further if you're not happy. We are very drunk" she turned around, leaving Janet feeling confused. She sat up, untucking her blouse from her skirt, and pulling it off her shoulders. She took her shoes off and padded across the carpet to where Julie was standing, her head up against the wall. She wrapped her arms around her and slid the woman's dress off her shoulders, letting their skin touch. "Of course I'm sure" Janet said, pulling Julie closer…

Back downstairs, more shots had been ordered, there were only a few left in the club now, Gill and Mitch had sloped off somewhere, and Andy had gone home a while ago. Rachel didn't understand why he had come, he seemed to just drink himself silly, not really joining in. _maybe he was hoping something might happen with Janet again?_ Rachel thought, as she sat at the bar. A familiar scent came up behind her as she turned around. "Can I join you?" Kevin asked, pulling a chair up. "Course" Rachel said, rotating the beer mat. ""Fancy a fuck...I mean drink...fancy a drink!" Kevin said, looking horrified. "Sorry, the drinks getting to me" he turned and looked down the other end of the bar, not wanting to make eye-contact. _Why does my mouth, always have to speak my thoughts?! _He thought to himself. "I'm going to say no to that drink Kevin, sorry, I'm going to go now, I feel shattered and this place closes in a bit" she placed her hand on his arm as he just nodded his head, turning back away from her. "But…Kev?" "What?" he said, standing up with her, balancing her. "I wouldn't mind that fuck though" she said, smirking. Kevin looked confused at first, but followed Rachel as she dragged him out of the pub. "Rach what are you going on about?" he said, as she came to a halt. "You offered me a fuck, so I'm accepting your fuck, come on" she said, dragging him up the stairs of the hotel. She pushed open the door and threw herself at him, clutching his neck, kissing him. He pulled back at first, unsure of what was happening. "What, so you actually wanna?" he said, pushing the door shut with his foot. "Course I do, I don't do this often Kev" she said, kicking off her shoes and lying on the bed. "You're unbelievable!" he said, walking over to her. "I know, thanks Kev" she said, pulling him on top of her…

The morning would be very awkward, for _most _of Syndicate 9's team…


	2. The Morning After

**Ok, I have veered slightly off what I intended to do, and made it more about Janet and Julie…**

**I don't actually know why, it just kind of, um went like it, so yeah.**

**Hope it's okay, please review! :)**

**Chapter 2:**

Gill woke up to find Mitch getting changed in front of her. "What's going on?" Gill asked, wrapping the bed sheet around her. "Boss, I'm sorry, last night was fun, but I was very drunk, I can't remember half the night, but I'm married, I don't want anyone to know, I feel awful, but I love my wife, I'm sorry" Mitch said, slipping his jacket on. "That's fine, I understand I'm sorry I put you through this" Gill said, nodding towards him. "I won't say anything if you don't." she added, sliding back under the covers, trying to neuter a headache. "I'm so sorry Boss. It should never have gone that far. I'd better go, again Boss I'm sorry" Mitch said, shuffling out of the door. Gill just groaned and turned over, reaching for her phone. _11:54. _Gill sat up, still clutching the covers around her and got up, searching the room for her clothes…

Kevin lay wide awake, Rachel breathing softly on his chest. He began to stroke her hair, moving it from her face. Rachel opened her eyes and stared at him. "Hi" he whispered, kissing her head. "Hmmm" Rachel said turning over. "Oh charming." Kevin said, trying to rotate her. "Leave me Kev, I'm shattered" Kevin sighed and turned onto his side. He began stroking her neck. "What?" Rachel said, rolling back round. "Nothing, just wanted to see your face" he said, trying to kiss her. "Easy smirky" Rachel said, pushing him off "What time is it?" she said, sitting up. "About 12 I think...shall we go and get some food?" Kevin said, pushing the bed covers off. "Yeah ok, I'll just text Jan, do you want me to get your clothes from your room?" Rachel asked, pulling on her spare jeans and top. "Yeah ok, thanks...where is Janet?" Kevin asked, climbing out of bed. "She umm...stayed somewhere else last night, because it would have been awkward..." Rachel said, opening the door. "I'll be back in a minute" she pulled the door shut and began her walk down the corridor to 104...

_**'Janet. I'm so sorry, I thought I could do it but I couldn't, I really like you, but it's a big thing, and I don't think I can cope. I have never looked at a woman like I look at you before and I won't again, but I'm sorry, it's too much of a big deal. Please forgive me, and try to forget me. Julie x'**_  
As Janet read the note left on the side, she let a tear escape. _So was that it? Just a note?_ Janet walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror; last night's make-up all down her face, and she didn't have her spare clothes. They were in Rachel's room, because originally they were sharing, they had booked the suite which had two rooms. It seemed easier at the time, but now she wasn't so sure. It was inevitable Rachel would hook up with Kevin, even if they needed alcohol to finally admit it.

A knock on the door broke through her thoughts. "Jan, are you in there? It's Rach, I've got your clothes, I think so may need them" Rachel whispered. "Hi" Janet said, opening the door "God you look awful" Rachel whispered. "Thanks! Why are you whispering?" "Oh, I didn't know if Julie was still asleep" Rachel said, standing up against the door post. Janet's eyes began water at the sound of Julies name. "What's up?" Rachel said, pushing Janet aside. She instantly spotted the note. "What's this?!" Rachel said, shaking the letter. Janet just shook her head, breaking into tears. "I thought she liked me" Janet said, looking at her feet.

Rachel turned around, and grabbed hold of Janet, hugging her. "I'm sure she'll call you later, it's a big thing. This. For both of you. It's not something that happens every day, I'm sure she just got scared. If you phone her, talk to her, she will explain. Come on Jan, don't get upset. Gill text me earlier saying she was getting ready, apparently Mitch had to go, so she's going to join me and Kevin for breakfast, are you coming? Oh and we have to go into work tonight, something's cropped up apparently on that case, and she wants us to try and wrap it up before the holiday season actually starts" Rachel put Janet's bag on the bed and began walking to the door. "I don't think I'll come breakfast, I may just go straight to the office after I've had a shower, I can get more paperwork done" Janet said quietly. "Ok, well I'll tell Gill and we'll be in by 2ish" Rachel said, half smiling...

Gill arrived in the office a couple of hours later. Her headache was fading now, and she was starting to remember what had happened the night before. Rachel and Kevin followed shortly after, hand in hand. "Look what the cats dragged in" Gill said to Janet, nodding at Rachel who had slumped over her desk. "Rough night, Rachel?" Gill smirked, having been filled in with everything at breakfast. "You know full well Boss, I just don't think I should've drunk so much" she said, sitting up. There were only Rachel, Kevin, Janet and Gill in the office today, partly because the rest of the team were probably in bed. "How was your evening Janet?" Gill said, glancing at Rachel. "Ughh" Janet groaned, copying Rachel and lying on the desk. "Ugh_ Boss_ Thank you" Gill said, winking at Rachel.

They all got on with their work, Kevin seemed to have turned a new leaf since his adventure last night, but Gill wasn't complaining._ Sherlock may be good for him_. She thought as she settled at her desk. At that moment Julie walked into the office; "Hiya Slap! Come here a second?" Gill said, knowing from Rachel what had happened last night. Julie walked past Janet, her head looking at her feet. Janet shut her eyes and turned away, not wanting anyone to see her pain.

"I got your text, what you want?" Julie said, shutting the door behind her. Gill pulled down the blinds, to stop the eyes she was getting from Rachel and the glares form Kevin. "I want to talk to you about a certain someone" Gill said, sitting down. "Who did you shag?" Julie said, sighing. "What?! No not me! You! You and Janet! What's going on Julie?" Gill said, squeaking slightly. "Ok, tone it down! Only dogs can understand you!" Julie said, messing with her nails. "That's why you can. Anyway, so what's going on? Rachel told me about the note" Gill added, just in case Julie wasn't caught up. "I don't know, I like her, and I've never looked at a woman like I look at her before, but it's a big deal. I got scared." "Julie, you're a superintendent. You DO NOT scare. Pull yourself together woman! Just because she's another woman?! It's not a crime you know? No one is going to judge you, and if they do they'll have me and Rachel to deal with. I'm pretty sure from the dodgy text I got from you last night you had fun but…" "Um, what…what did it say?" Julie asked, looking panicked. "Well I think the exact text was '_Hjav a god night hill, I now I will x'_ you were slightly drunk I think" Gill said dryly. "But come on, you don't exactly have people lining up do you? And neither does Janet. Grow up, and talk to her, she's quite upset." Gill stood up and opened the door, calling Janet in without giving Julie a chance to reply. _She couldn't even remember texting anyone last night._ Gill walked outside and pulled the door shut and sat opposite Rachel, leaving Janet and Julie in the office.

"I think I need to explain" Julie said, looking at Janet, who had slid herself into her Boss's chair. Janet just nodded, unsure of what to say. "Ok, well to start with, I'm very sorry for just disappearing this morning Jan. I know an apology won't make-up for it but it's a start. I'm sorry I just left; I just got worried about what other people may think. It's a big deal, this is, you know! You have two children, a husband, an Andy. I just..." "Look, what's Ade, Andy and the girls got to do with this? A relationship is about two people, no others. Who cares if someone doesn't like it? You can't please everyone" Janet said steadily, still not looking up. "I know! I know all of that now! And what happened between us was amazing; it's hard to forget it! I felt awful leaving this morning, I really did! I just got cold feet..." Julie got up out of her seat and walked around to Janet's chair. She knelt down and put her hands on Janet's legs. "I'm so sorry Janet. Both Rachel and Gill have been texting me asking to ring you - it wasn't until then I realized how much of an idiot I had made of myself" Julie put one of her hands on Janet's chin and lifted her head slightly. "Please forgive me Janet. I don't know what to say to make you see, I was an idiot, and now I know, that it doesn't matter about anyone else. Just me and you...If you will forgive me"

Janet looked into Julie's eyes; they were shining, full of tears. "I'm sorry too Julie, I didn't understand how much it worried you, I suppose it's been such a long time since someone made me feel like you made me feel last night. I got wrapped up in my own problems. Course I forgive you" Janet said, taking Julies hands. She pushed the chair against the cabinet and slid onto the floor, kneeling in front of Julie. She kissed her, and then pulled away, looking into her eyes. "Come here you daft old bag" Janet said, pulling her close. Julie began to laugh at the fact they were getting closer and closer to the floor. "We aren't really going to make out on the floor of an office are we?" Julie muttered in-between breaths. "Who cares?" Janet replied, wrapping her hands around Julie's neck. "What if Kevin walks in?" Julie said, pulling away. "Well then he'd better tip us" Janet giggled, then more seriously added "Come on, we'd better get back to work" they stood up and Janet brushed her skirt down, whilst Julie sorted out her hair. "I'll leave first" Janet said, opening the door.

As the door creaked open, Gill, Rachel and Kevin who were gathered around Rachel's desk looked up. They clearly hadn't told Kevin anything yet. "What on earth...?" Kevin began, seeing Janet walk out with messy hair and lipstick spread across her face. Rachel jumped on him, covering his eyes with her hand "Hey! Rach! What's going on?" Gill looked at Julie who had equally as much lipstick spread across her face. Kevin was going to find out anyway soon enough, so Rachel released him as Gill spoke; "So you made up then?" She said. Janet and Julie looked at each other, and then looked back at the three staring faces looking up at them, looking horrified. "Yes, fine...me and Julie are seeing each other" Janet said, looking at Kevin who was doing his best goldfish impression. Rachel lent across the desk and pushed her hand up to his chin, closing his mouth. "But...but you're both WOMEN!" He exclaimed. Rachel sighed, Gill tutted and Janet and Julie looked at each other. "Well done Kevin" Gill said dryly. "So your lesbians?" Kevin continued. "Yes. Well no, I don't know, I suppose we could just call it a relationship" Janet babbled. "And its fine isn't it Kev" Rachel glared at him. "What? Yes of course it's fine! All the good films include women" he said, smiling. Rachel kicked him from underneath the table. Gill rolled her eyes and looked at Julie. "Go on, go home and do whatever it is you're gonna do to make up for yourself" Gill said. Julie flushed and took hold of Janet's hand. "If you're sure Boss?" Janet asked, slipping her hand from Julie's and reaching for her bag. "Yes I'm sure. Sherlock will probably have solved it in an hour anyway" Rachel gave a small smirk towards her desk. "Ok well call me if…" "Come on Janet. We'll have gone grey chit-chatting. No-one call her, her phone will either be off or engaged. She's busy. See you later!" Julie said, calling behind her as they left the office.

Kevin began to chuckle. "Ten guesses at what they're going to be doing" he said, before bursting out into laughter. Rachel slapped him again. "Yeah well you won't be doing that with me if you carry on" she said sharply. Kevin sighed and walked back over to his desk. Gill just raised her eyebrows and looked at Janet's paperwork. "Shall we move off the topic of sex and onto the topic of filing paperwork please Sherlock?" she said, putting her glasses on. "Yes Boss" Rachel said, burying her head.

"Come on!" Julie said, dragging Janet into her flat. She pushed her against the bedroom door, pressing their bodies together. "You don't waste much time do you?" Janet said. "Why should I? According to your Boss I have serious making up to do!" Julie said, dragging Janet onto the bed. "Oh, so you've been talking about me then?" "Yes, because they made me see how much of an idiot I had been leaving you like that, so this is my way of making it up to you!" Julie said, kissing her. "Yes well you can have me for three hours, and then I must go and collect the girls from Ade's." "Can't he keep them another night?" Julie asked, looking up. "No, they have school tomorrow and all their stuff is at home. Stop asking questions and make the most of it"

"Come on Rach! Please!" Kevin said as they left the office. "Gosh, you're like a little puppy aren't you? I said you're no driving my car and that's it" Rachel said, opening the door. "Pleeeease!" "NO Kevin. Otherwise I'll leave you here. What is it with men wanting to drive my car anyway?" she asked, sliding into the driver's seat. Kevin just huffed and puffed and got in the other side. They got back to Rachel's flat and she led him into the lounge, flicking the kettle on. "So. What made you decide you wanted me?" Kevin said, stealing a biscuit. "Drink" Rachel said flatly but after seeing the look on Kevin's face she decided she'd be more serious. "I don't know, you're so sweet and I knew you liked me. After Nick and Sean I wanted a relationship that meant something to both and that wasn't rushed." She handed him a mug and went and sat down on the sofa, turning the radio on low so it wasn't so awkward. "So, was it just a one night stand?" Kevin replied, shuffling. "No. no Kevin it wasn't. _If _it's what you want" Rachel replied, looking into her mug. "Really? You mean…if I asked you out you would say yes?" Kevin asked, uncomfortably. "Yes, I probably would, maybe, I don't know" Rachel said. _She had never felt so uncomfortable. _"So… will you go out with me?" Kevin asked, still staring at his feet. Rachel didn't respond, so he looked up, locking her eyes. Rachel smiled and leant across the sofa. She kissed him, and looked into his eyes. "Is that a yes?" Kevin said, standing up, pulling Rachel up with him. "I guess so" Rachel said, laughing. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in.

'_**Her head is on my chest, sun comes rolling in. We're lost in these covers, and all I feel is skin. I slowly kiss your face, beautiful in every way, you are**_**. **_**See I'm a man that don't believe in much, But I'll be damned, if I don't believe in us and how we play a fight up in the bathroom. Next thing you know I'm making love to you. Girl, promise me you'll never change. She ain't perfect, but she's worth it. Every breath I breathe, for the life of me and I know I might not deserve it but she loves me, and it's simply amazing, Simply amazing, simply amazing, and she loves me, and it's simply amazing, -amazing'**_

**Please review :)**


End file.
